Follow Your Heart
by AlyssaGlambert1
Summary: Edward is confused about how he feels about Bella and talkes to Esme about it. MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :


**Hey guys!! This is my first fanfic so please help me out and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight. It belongs to the greatness that is Stephenie Meyer. We love you Stephenie!**

_Bella._ All I could think about was _Bella. _She consumed every one of my thoughts. I could not get her smile out of my mind, or those chocolate brown eyes that always gave away her silent thoughts.

I was sitting on the leather couch in my room, listening to one of my many CDs. It was a slow, sad song, which fit my mood.

I did not know what to do. I knew I could not ignore Bella anymore. There was something about her that made her irresistible. She fascinated me in a way I never felt before. I was confused, and slightly scared.

Alice saw two visions of Bella. One was of her becoming one of us, a monster. I knew I could never let that happen. Bella was too precious, too pure to be condemned to this existence. I could never do that to her.

The other vision as of Bella dead, cold and lifeless in my arms. My eyes were blood red. This vision was defiantly worse than the first. There was no way I would ever let anything hurt Bella. I would make sure of it. I would have to figure out some way to make sure nothing would ever happen to her. No matter what it took.

_Edward, may I come in?_ It was Esme speaking to me with her thoughts. She was waiting outside my bedroom door.

"Yes," I answered. She opened the door and peered in at me. She had a look of concern on her face. I knew how much she hated to see me this way, so I patted the seat on the couch next to me for her to sit with me. She took my offer and put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

_It's that human girl, isn't it?_ I nodded and she showed a look of understanding on her face.

"How do you feel abut this girl, Edward?" she asked. I knew she had been thinking about this question a lot lately, and wasn't going to be satisfied until I answered.

I took a deep breath and then told her, "I can't stop thinking about her. She's beautiful and she's smart. She fascinates me, and I don't think I can stay away from her any longer."

Esme smiled one of the widest smiles I have ever seen on her. I stared at her with confusion in my eyes.

_You love her don't you? _she asked with her thoughts.

I couldn't breath. Did I love her? I thought of Bella, and the feelings that arose reminded me of what I felt from Carlisle or Jasper or Emmett's thoughts when they thought of the women they loved.

"I... I think I am," I whispered, still undecided. But after I said it, I felt like they were true.

That was the moment I knew I was in love with Isabella Swan.

Esme smiled wider, and her thoughts were filled with joy. But then I remembered Alice's visions and knew that I could never be with Bella.

"But... it can't happen," I said, sadly. Esme appalled that I had just said that. Then she understood my meaning behind it.

"Edward, you won't hurt her," she stated. She had trust in me I didn't deserve. "You think this won't work out, but it has to. If you love her, you will find a way to be together."

"It can't last, though," I argued. "She is going to die eventually." As I said that, I could feel my dead heart break. There was nothing I wanted more at this moment than to be with Bella. But I knew it was the wrong choice.

"Like I said, you will find a way to make it work. I can feel it," Esme said with love in her voice. "You two should and are going to be together. Just follow your heart."

With that, she got up from the ouch, kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat there and thought about what she said. _Follow your heart_ she had said. My heart was telling me to be with Bella, but my head knew that that could be a bad choice.

I went downstairs and sat at my piano. As I thought about Bella, a new melody had come to my mind. I looked down at the keys and began to play. The song was filled with love, but there was also sadness and despair.

I knew I could not longer ignore Bella. I decided to listen to Esme's advice and follow my heart. And my heart was screaming out Bella's name.

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know so I can make my future stories better.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Alyssa *:o)**


End file.
